


Dream

by kingsman_recruits



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Eggsy, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Roxy loses it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsman_recruits/pseuds/kingsman_recruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Eggsy dying, Roxy nearly loses her mind, and her outburst causes her to be sedated. What starts off as a blissful dream turns ugly in a second, and Roxy realizes that dreams aren't always better than reality. Sometimes, they are just as awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr one word prompt. Find me at kingsman-recruits.tumblr.com if you have something you'd like to request!

            The plane was loud between the nurses rushing about and the constant stream of thoughts that were screaming in her head. _He’s going to die. They are too panicked, too eager to try methods that haven’t been properly tested. Eggsy is going to die and it’s because I couldn’t cover his back. Eggsy is going to die._ Her thoughts were silenced by a piercing scream as the nurses began the surgery right in front of her. A second later, he was still and silent, and whether it was from the drugs coursing through his veins or the exhaustion that comes with being shot in the neck, she didn’t know. She didn’t want to know. All she wanted was for Eggsy to wake up after the surgery. To wake up and send everyone away and then for him to smile that stupid smile at her and say he was just joking with her – that nothing was wrong. It was all a joke.

            “Roxy?” A voice called out through the plane. She had heard it, the voice frantic enough to spike her breath, but she couldn’t get herself to look away from Eggsy’s body long enough to respond. She couldn’t tear her eyes from her dying boyfriend for fear that he would go as soon as she looked away. Suddenly standing body was in front of her, blocking her view of Eggsy lying motionless as the plane carefully flew through the air. “Roxy, I need you to look at me.” _It’s Merlin._ It wasn’t until he handed her a tissue that she noticed the tears covering her cheeks, but they weren’t dry for long after she had wiped them away. That made her angry. The only thing she had control of in this situation was how she reacted, but she couldn’t get the tears to stop.

            “Roxy, it’s a long way back to HQ, so we are going to stop in Berlin and get Eggsy medical attention there, okay?” She nodded dumbly as Merlin left her, and just watched Eggsy as nurses flitted around him. She couldn’t even hold his hand - she had tried, only to be pushed back by a nurse that said she was in the way. She wanted to scream then. She had wanted to scream since it happened, but when he was still awake, she knew she couldn’t. She knew that he needed her to be focused then, to make sure that no one else threatened them. She needed to be professional. But now, on the plane, she knew that if she released the anger and screamed as loud as she needed to, the nurses’ reactions could be deadly. _No, wait until you’re alone. You’ll be in Berlin soon. Do it there._

            And so she did. As soon as Eggsy was wheeled off into intensive care, she made a dash for it, looking for the nearest open space, and found a small garden off one of the hospital wings. She screamed as loud as she could, and when her voice went raw, she fell into a heap near the roses - just like the ones Eggsy had gotten her for their six month anniversary last week - and cried. That’s where Merlin found her, and before she knew who had been holding her down, she felt a needle press into her skin and then everything fell away

            _Roxy was cold, wherever it was that she was currently roaming, but she could clearly see the sun and people dressed for warm weather around her. Glancing around, she was in an area of London that she vaguely remembered, from some long lost memory perhaps, but nothing clicked until she saw them down the tree-shaded path in front of her. Eggsy was pushing Daisy in her stroller with a huge grin on his face when he spotted her. Roxy could see him lean down and whisper something to Daisy, and then suddenly he was racing with Daisy down the path, carefully dodging other families and animals._

_“Rocks!” Daisy screamed out in excitement, falling into a fit of giggles as Eggsy slowed the stroller when they were close to Roxy. Stopping the stroller all together, Eggsy called out for Daisy to close her eyes as he pulled Roxy in for a quick kiss, earning a smile from Roxy and an “eww” from his little sister. Roxy leaned up to peck him on the cheek and then reached down to pick Daisy up._

_“Look at you! Are you ready to go play?” She heard herself ask the toddler. The couple chuckled as Daisy demanded to be let down so she could run to the plan ground. Roxy obliged her, pretending to drop her, causing a squeal of giggles before finally placing Daisy safely on the ground. Eggsy pushed the stroller with one hand, while the other firmly wrapped itself around her waist._

_“God, it feels so nice to be outside with you without anyone tryin’ to kill us.” Roxy laughed, but warned him not to jinx them. His fingers tightened around her waist, causing a giggle to erupt from Roxy. She batted his hand away and ran after Daisy, leaving Eggsy to find them a park bench. After chasing Daisy around for a few minutes, Roxy was brushed off by the little girl when she found a friend to play with. “So I see you’ve returned,” Eggsy joked as she sat down next to him._

_“Only because I’ve been banished. Not because I actually like you.” He faked offense before coming up with a retort._

_“No, trust me, I know you don’t like me. You’re back because you love me and you’re stuck with me now!” Eggsy pulled her into his side, placing a kiss on her temple. The two sat in a content silence as they watched Daisy play with a group of kids, and Roxy had to hold him down when they saw Daisy fall down on the woodchips._

_“Can’t run after her every time she falls, love. She’ll get more concerned if she sees you do that. Your concern is what will cause the tears if the fall itself doesn’t cause them.”_

_“How’d you get to be so wise?” He asked in all seriousness. Roxy just shrugged her shoulders, snuggling farther into the warmth that her boyfriend’s body was emitting. Changing topics, Eggsy asked, “Could you imagine being a normal couple one day? Just coming to the park whenever we want to? Going to the movies?” He huffed. “Not having to worry about one of us not making it home?”_

_“Stop that, Eggsy.” Her voice was firm, but her heart fluttered at the idea of living a normal life with Eggsy. The mood was clearly dampened by the realization that they would never have that kind of lifestyle now, but their grips on each other remained steady. Eggsy took his eyes off Daisy then and took in the rest of the park, noting all of the families and groups of teenagers getting away from their homes in the crowded green._

_Maybe it was because they weren’t normal that Eggsy had noticed the man first. Maybe it was because they weren’t normal that Eggsy was fiercely whispering to Roxy to go get Daisy, to leave the park, and that he’d join them soon. Maybe it was because they weren’t normal that when the first shot rang out, Eggsy continued to push Roxy away – towards Daisy, telling her to run, telling her to get out, and that he’d handle the psychopathic killer that had descended on that park that sunny afternoon. As soon as his hand had left her body, the cold returned and she felt lost. And maybe they were more normal than they had thought, because all she could do was grab Daisy and scream as she saw Eggsy falter when hit by one of the bullets._

            “NO! I CAN’T LOSE HIM IN MY DREAMS TOO!” Roxy screamed, her voice echoing off the walls of the small white room she was in. She strained against a piece of fabric trying her down to the bed she was currently in, screaming obscenities and begging to be let out. ”EGGSY!” She cried out then, the tears coming quicker that they had been before. Suddenly, there was a hand in hers, forcing her jerking movements to a calm themselves. She blinked the tears away that had clouded her vision, desperate to yell at whoever was trying to calm her, until she saw Eggsy’s face. He had a bandage wrapped around his neck and cuts were covering his face, but so was that stupid grin she had been hoping to see again.

            “Hey, it’s alright, love. I’m ‘ere.” He didn’t tell her that it was all a dream or a joke, but he was awake and that was enough.


End file.
